


I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but....

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Void and Steel [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Peace is a fragile thing. Echo and Ikora use the little time they have alone together.





	I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but....

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for how-to-sunsinger.

Echo’s Apartment, 4 years after the Red War, 2 years after the defeat of Savathun  
~~

Echo pulled over his sleeping T-shirt and turned his gaze towards his big bed, Ikora was already stretched out under the covers, having her ghost throwing light on the book, she was reading. The expression on his face turned gentle and he tilted his head a little to the side, before he slipped on the other side of the bed, sitting half with the back against the wall, as the Exo watched her from his red artificial eyes. 

“What are you reading?” He leaned his face against the top of her head and allowed himself to relax, after a whole day of only running in Crucible matches. Ikora shifted a little and positioned herself further against him, freeing one hand, so they could intertwine their fingers. 

“One of Cayde’s books.” The Warlock sounded amused and shook her head lightly. “It’s terrible.” 

“Who would have thought..” His arm wrapped around her middle, hand pushing only slightly under her shirt, which was actually his own, and drew lazy circles with his thumb on her skin, the soft synthetic material giving her goosebumps. “I wish, I could kiss you properly..” 

“Echo..” Ikora put the small piece of paper over the page, she just finished and closed the book, placing it on the nightstand and then turning to the Exo next to her, cupping his cheek into one of her hands. “After almost four years? Still doubts?” Her face carried sympathy, but also understanding. “You know, that there is no need for that.” She leaned forward and kissed his mouth plates gently. 

“We should rest? Your day starts early.. Ikora…” He chuckled, as her lips pressed against his jaw and pecks were peppered over his face. Sometimes, when she let her guard down, she could nearly be playful and Echo enjoyed this side on her, even though he loved all sides of her personality.

“Just a few more.. for a good sleep..” She smiled at him and if he would breath, his breath would hitch. Ikora climbed into his lap and put her arms around his neck. 

“You’re beautiful. I should tell you this more often.” 

“You do. At least twice a day.” 

He chuckled and brushed his thumb against her cheek. “Come, let’s sleep. You can stay where you are.” The Warlock curled up against his chest and closed her eyes. “I love you, Ikora.”

Her voice was a low mumbling against the red fabric of his shirt. “I love you, too.”


End file.
